bmetfandomcom-20200215-history
Medical equipment monitoring
Due to the enormous impact of modern technologies'' on medicine, new perspectives and projects are developed''. Possibility to apply remote access equipment to the medical field provoked a great interest of specialists. Teleoperations, remote guidance and diagnostics – these issues can be solved using remote medical equipment monitoring and solutions broadcasting video over Ethernet. The designed solutions enable physicians to view and analyze the information no matter where they are physically located. Remote monitoring programs help patients who effectively manage them. This technology is an integral component of the medical home that helps doctors to bring, high-quality consistent health care closer to its patients. Remote equipment applied in medical field is successfully integrated into a variety of situations substantiating the ease of implementation. Remote Guidance Medical tasks’ guidance allows for performing procedures or tests from a remote location. During ultra-sound (US) diagnostics someone working in a remote environment can manage and assess an emergency medical condition. Various injuries (e.g. trauma to the knee, hemorrhaging, shoulder, fractured or broken bones) can be assessed by a specialist. A minimally trained operator can cooperate with a high-skilled medical expert. Such application of the remote guidance is beneficial to emergency responders and battlefield medics. Frame grabbers connected to the Internet for capturing images allow to an expert to assess the injury severity on-the-fly and make a decision whether a patient should be transported to a hospital or its injuries will be treated on site. Remote Diagnostics Given problems, issues, and symptoms can be diagnosed distantly now. Usually, a patient is located together with a physician doing the diagnostics. With the ability to monitor medical equipment remotely they can be separated and interact either by wire or wirelessly. A consulting physician has an access to an accurate and clear real-time video feed of the situation through using the video capture hardware. For example, VGA2Ethernet solution by Epiphan Systems captures DVI or VGA signals and transfers them at a rate of up to 120 fps over the Ethernet. By means of this frame grabber all specialists involved in the process of patient’s treatment acquire 100% lossless and diagnostic quality images and assess outcomes on patient safety and standards of care. Both imagery and video stream are available for remote interaction. Cardiac equipment monitoring Remote cardiac monitoring systems for patients prevent hospital admissions and improve their quality of life. The systems send information about the blood pressure and weight to the hospital daily and in case the readings are too high, the physicians intervene immediately. Remote patient management systems monitor patients with implantable cardiac devices virtually between follow-ups. Due to medical equipment monitoring clinicians intervene earlier where appropriate in order to mitigate the risks. There is no need to transport cardiac inpatients to a hospital far from home. Scores of patient satisfaction show that this access is a beneficial use of technology. Remote monitoring programs Programs of remote monitoring are generally targeted at elderly patients suffering from chronic diseases: congestive heart failure, diabetes, hypertension, etc. Basic measuring equipment is installed in homes of patients. It is connected to a monitoring health care center through the Internet. The target of the program is to register the problem at early stage and improve patient self-management through medical equipment monitoring. The needs for hospitalizations and office visits are reduced. It is much cheaper than organizing telephone surveys conducted by nurses. The remote equipment monitoring success depends on person-to-person communication. The new technology is combined with existing principles of self-management. Imaging equipment for remote diagnostics Diagnostic image capture is important at all health care levels. Taking of effective decisions for treatment depends on correct diagnosis. In case of remote diagnostics the use of captured images in correct assessing and confirming disease processes is unquestionable. VGA Printer by Epiphan Systems provides a means for obtaining X-ray, magnetic resonance, thermal, and acoustic images in order to increase the efficiency of a diagnostic survey. This device accurately captures VGA images and allows you to get a hardcopy on a standard or network printer. The VGA over Ethernet solutions provides transmission of medical images over telecommunication channels, and their storage. This integral part of remote diagnostics requires high-performance and reliable equipment. 'Reliable solution for printing captured VGA images ' VGA Printer by Epiphan Systems is a very suitable solution for printing images. It can be connected to all types of medical equipment (PET scanners, ultra-sound machines, X-ray machines, etc.) with a VGA output and will printing any VGA content. Any specialist having access to web can examine an image in a couple of moments after it has been captured from the medical monitoring equipment. VGA Printer is a standalone device and it requires no additional software installation. Plug it in, get a network printer and your colleagues will examine the captured high-quality images on the other end of the world. Category:News